narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra Scalpel
|image=Chakra Scalpel.PNG |kanji=チャクラのメス |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chakura no Mesu |literal english=Chakra Scalpel |english tv=Chakra Scalpel |game names=Chakra Dissection Blades |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Patch, Ryuk Uchiha, Hisashi Hyūga, Makaze Kantoku, Itami Sarutobi, Motegi, Tentei Uzumaki, Ikido, Shin Hayata, Maiya Uzumaki, Kōsei, Mizuki Mizushima, Kaname Mugen, Castitas, Ryuga Hyuga, Ikari Uzumaki, Ko Mana, Neiru Hyūga, Hagane Jisa, Kozan, Mizuki Yamanaka, Jin Hatake, Jatai Uchiha, Saito Otsutsuki, Hajikata Uchiha, Genshou Yamaguchi, Sayuri Senju, Kabuki Uzumaki, Hisashi Hyūga, Heiwa Ekazu, Takeshi Nohara, Kiyoko Izumi, C (Chix), Tsunade (NJ), Akira Hiroshima, Sayomi, Ayame, Takumi Uchiha, Kyuzu Hyūga, Hikari Kumoi, Kirāwani, Metsumi Hanabara, Metsumi Hanabara (Rebirth)~manga, Misaki Fujii, Leon Sanyu, Grand Arcana, Ryu Namikaze, Akemi Uchiha, Hayato Shin, Hitomi Tasaka, Tsunade, Tsukihime Hyūga, Fujoshi, Hachiro Senju, Izuka Santengeki, Tsuki Hakkō, Jordan Narimita, Moko Kaguya, Sen Uchiha, Kohana Uzumaki, Tafun Uchiha, Ume, Mikito Harizate, Taiki Suzu, Shirayuki Uchiha, Hisana, Rin Batsu, Kiyomi Mizuno, Suzuki Mitarashi, Ringo Fujimaki, Kaori Nakamura, Mai Ishii, Megami Tsurugachi, Noelle Zen Ōnari, Onwa Hikaeme, Chika Taisuisō, Miko Hōseki, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Ryū Uzumaki, Akemi Hyuga, Isamu Yamanaka, Reka Kireru, Tsuki Sagaku, Iyasu Yakeru, Hideyuki Ohara, Karura Yakushi, Kiiroi Hyūga, Raido Shin, Ita Yurei, Samiya, Sutaa Safaia, Ginryū, Kenzo Hyūga, Chosuchi Akimichi, Shinzui, Yozoraōka, Saishii Yamanaka, Itachou Yajuu, Ruka Nakamura, Yoshihira, Orochimaru (Jashin), Sanosuke Akimoto, Dokuto Hattori, Maroi Hyuga, Misaki Haruno, Inokyo Yamanaka, Tsukiyo, Raiku Uchiha, Yosuke Satsuki, Hamura Uchiha, Tenshi Katō, Kyōei Uzumaki, Ashina Uchiha, Tomoshi Uchiha, Aconitum, |teams=Keiku Uchiha, Shiro Wushazaki, Shiroa, Keikokugakure Medical Corps, Kiri's Secondary Medical Unit, Yosuke Satsuki |hand signs=Tiger → Horse → Rabbit → Rat → Dog |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile. Adding to the technique's blade like quality, it also appears to give the user an increased level of durability over their chakra clad hands. Using this, Kabuto was was able to clash with Sasuke's Sword of Kusanagi while in the hands of Itachi. In Part II though, Kabuto's skill with this technique was enough to cut through wood and flesh with ease.Naruto chapter 290, pages 9-11 Trivia * Although it is usually written in katakana, the part of the name was given kanji when it was first introduced. It was written as , which would usually be pronounced as ''"Chakura Kaibōtō". * Shizune uses this technique as a major portion of her fighting style in the Ultimate Ninja game series. See Also * Mystical Palm Technique References